


job offer

by irradiatedsnakes



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Gen, Picture Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiatedsnakes/pseuds/irradiatedsnakes
Summary: so you threw yourself into a volcano and burned to death. what next?





	job offer

**Author's Note:**

> tw for burning and stuff? dougs not really in this but theres no good lac tag so im tagging him anyways

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired. its 130 am  
> hes demon


End file.
